


ocean's not the one, but who cares

by melancholic_ego



Category: Ocean's Eleven Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Established Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Friendship/Love, M/M, extremely soft
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholic_ego/pseuds/melancholic_ego
Summary: Пост Ocean's 13, примерно через 3-4 года после событий фильма. В жизни Дэнни и Расти ничего особенно не меняется, и они, в принципе, не против. Потому что им все нравится так, как есть. Потому что все правильно и привычно.





	ocean's not the one, but who cares

**Author's Note:**

> Включите Suede - This time для погружения. Эта песня вот ровно о том, что происходит в этом тексте.

Они расходятся в аэропорту, как обычно. Дело сделано — пора по домам. Ну, или, во всяком случае, по тем локациям, которые каждый из них почему-то продолжает называть домом, несмотря на череду “но”, мешающих чувствовать себя там на своем месте. Дэнни шутит какую-то ужасную абсолютно несмешную шутку, похожую на кислый чуть теплый кофе, который берешь в забегаловке на углу по дороге, потому что за нормальным уже не успеваешь, и уходит. Он терпеть не может долгие прощания.

Расти терпеть не может его глупые шутки. И, возможно, смотреть ему в спину. Но до его собственного рейса еще полтора часа, поэтому у него просто нет другого выхода. В конце концов, приехать в аэропорт вместе и ждать явно лучшая опция, чем просидеть эти полтора часа одному в номере. 

Как только он выходит из аэропорта в Эл-Эй и собирается ловить такси, телефон пищит в кармане, оповещая о новом сообщении. “Снова попался, белый bmw с откидным верхом, вторая линия”. Снова попался, думает Расти, и улыбается. Этот старый трюк Дэнни — буквально лучшая вещь, на которую можно попасться. Выглядит все так: вы покупаете билеты в разные города, его рейс — всегда немного раньше, приезжаете в аэропорт и расходитесь в разные стороны. Ты, конечно, десять раз видишь его билет, на котором черным по белому указано совершенно конкретное место назначения в десятках километров от твоего. Потом он разворачивается и уходит к своему гейту, но не к тому, которому якобы нужно в соответствии с его билетом, а к тому, в котором просят проходить на посадку пассажиров, отправляющихся в тот же город, что и ты, но рейсом раньше. Дальше все предсказуемо: ты выходишь из аэропорта и видишь улыбающегося Дэнни. Он опять тебя обманул, ты опять попался. Естественно, ты тоже не можешь сдержать улыбку.

Расти перебегает первую полосу и, найдя глазами нужную машину, идет к ней. Дэнни смотрит на него поверх солнечных очков и хлопает по пассажирскому сидению.   
— Я тебе не собака, — глупо улыбаясь, отвечает Расти, закидывая сумку назад и открывая дверь.  
— Собака, та еще, того и гляди поставишь лапы мне на плечи и завиляешь хвостом, - иногда Расти хочется его ударить за эти бесконечные шутки на тему привязанности - между прочим взаимной! — но на правду не обижаются. Особенно когда озвучивающий ее сам сияет, как новая центовая монета.   
— Кто бы говорил. Почему ты не полетел домой? Что сказал Тесс?  
— Ничего не сказал, — Дэнни пожимает плечами так, будто предположение о том, что он перед кем-то оправдывается, не имеет под собой никаких оснований (спойлер: еще как имеет), — что приеду позже. Знаешь, она терпеть не может, когда я возвращаюсь весь на адреналине и никак не могу адаптироваться в спокойную жизнь. Поэтому она будет не против, если я сначала немного проветрюсь.  
— Проветрюсь? Теперь это так называется? И какие у нас планы?  
— Не знаю. Уедем в какой-нибудь отвратительный затхлый городишко на побережье. Украдем шорты и гавайские рубашки из магазина. Будем лежать на шезлонгах и пить коктейли с идиотскими названиями.  
— Продано, — отвечает Расти и включает радио, прекрасно зная, что так, конечно, не будет, но ему, честно говоря, совершенно не принципиально, куда ехать. 

Они останавливаются на заправке, которая явно выглядит вся целиком дешевле, чем их машина, и Расти идет внутрь, чтобы расплатиться за бензин и купить себе новую упаковку жвачки — в его осталась всего одна пластинка. Касса магазинчика стоит, как и всегда на заправках, у самого окна, и Расти может наблюдать, как Дэнни расслабленно откинулся на спинку водительского сидения и постукивает, явно в такт играющей песне, пальцами по рулю. Его нечасто таким увидишь — не сосредоточенным предельно на захватившей его идее, а просто живым. Мысленно Расти говорит Тесс спасибо за то, что, благодаря ее странным претензиям, Дэнни может немного нормально отдохнуть. В смысле действительно нормально, а не выбирая новый цвет для стен в гостиной или идеальную высоту травы на их газоне. 

Какие-то отношения похожи на лето. Какие-то на Рождество. Отношения с Дэнни, думает Расти, похожи на бесконечное межсезонье между летом и осенью — секунду назад тебя опаляло его сиянием, потому что он был в том самом настроении и буквально светился от переполняющей энергии, но с каждым днём столбик термометра неумолимо ползет вниз. Солнце ещё греет, но уже как будто лениво, как будто вполсилы, как будто его внимание такое же рассеянное, как и лучи, но все еще приятное. Только ради бога, не надо думать, что отношения — это только романтические или сексуальные. Отношения — это, согласно Кембриджскому словарю, “способ, которым двое или более человек, ведут себя относительно друг друга”, без всяких дополнительных смыслов. Что касается Расти, то он никогда особенно и не любил лето в самом разгаре — всегда обгорал на солнце и ненавидел шелушащуюся покрасневшую кожу на носу. Поэтому его все вполне устраивает. 

Он наконец дожидается своей сдачи — кассиру пришлось идти за разменом в подсобку — и возвращается в машину, надеясь уличить Дэнни еще и в подпевании какой-нибудь песне. 

После нескольких часов прямо по шоссе вдоль побережья они наконец находят какой-то квази-городок, который по каким-то непонятным даже им самим параметрам устраивает обоих. Сан-что-то-там, Расти даже не уверен, что это место есть на картах. Потому что, по ощущениям, вся его инфраструктура состоит из стоящей немного обособленно гостиницы и буквально нескольких улиц с одноэтажными домиками, в которых, видимо, живут сотрудники той самой гостиницы. По крайней мере, так кажется на первый взгляд. Возможно, на второй здесь обнаружится что-то еще, но до него пока не дошло. 

В холле гостиницы оказывается неожиданно прилично — бархатные кресла в стиле ретро на высоких деревянных ножках, вазы с цветами и полы под мрамор, а на ресепшне даже сидит девушка, хотя обычно в таких местах, чтобы дождаться сотрудника, надо минут десять жать на звонок на стойке. Дэнни и Расти удивленно переглядываются и одобрительно кивают друг другу — хороший выбор. Они просят двухместный номер побольше и повыше, насколько это возможно в трехэтажном здании. С двумя кроватями, уточняет Расти, и девушка поднимает на него полный удивления взгляд, как будто другого варианта и в природе не существовало, не то что у нее в голове. 

По дороге к лестнице — лифта тут все-таки не оказалось, не может же все быть так хорошо — Дэнни вспоминает, что оставил на заднем сиденье пиджак, и убегает обратно к машине. Расти поднимается в номер, кидает сумку на пол и падает на кровать, закинув руки за голову. Прямо в обуви, просто потому что ему лень. Ничего не случится, если он чуть-чуть полежит, изучая обстановку и загрязняя окружающую среду в пределах отдельно взятой кровати. 

Наконец заходит Дэнни — солнечные очки, расстегнутые верхние пуговицы рубашки, подвернутые рукава, одна рука в кармане, другая держит за петлю перекинутый через плечо пиджак. Как будто он репетировал этот вход, а не просто поднялся к себе в номер ровно в том же виде, в каком был пять минут назад. Расти тут же картинно хватается за телефон, делая вид, что набирает какой-то номер.

— Куда ты звонишь?  
— Тайре Бэнкс, сказать ей, что можно отменять следующий сезон топ-модели по-американски, потому что у нас уже есть победитель.  
— Придурок, — Дэнни усиленно делает вид, что это совсем не смешно.  
— Пижон, — отвечает ему Расти, можно подумать кто-то тут вообще смеется. Только факты. 

Дэнни садится на кресло и расшнуровывает ботинки.

— Отвратительно, натер ногу, представляешь? — устало вздыхает он. — Покупаешь эту итальянскую дрянь за бешеные деньги — а они натирают тебе ногу. В следующий раз вместо того, чтобы оставить деньги в кассе, заберу все, что в ней будет. Просто в качестве компенсации морального ущерба.

Он откидывается на спинку кресла и остается сидеть в одном ботинке, другой так и болтается в свешенной с подлокотника руке. 

Иногда Дэнни действительно невыносим, думает Расти, еще чуть-чуть и он начнет жаловаться на то, что часы недостаточно золотые, а температура его кофе на 1 градус выше, чем он просил. 

— Мне придется перестать с тобой работать, нас раскроет твое старческое брюзжание, — со вполне искренним сожалением в голосе говорит Расти.

Ружье на стене в лице зажатого в руке у Дэнни ботинка выстреливает и летит прямо в Расти. Тот, конечно, успевает увернуться, но вот объемной вазе на прикроватном столике явно недостает скорости реакций — она превращается в груду осколков на полу.

— Отлично, молодец, мы вычтем это из твоей доли за последнее дело, — вздыхает Расти и тянется к телефону, чтобы заказать уборку номера.  
— Почему это из моей?   
— Потому что ты кинул ботинок.  
— А ты увернулся, а мог бы минимизировать ущерб.  
— Тогда тебе пришлось бы выплачивать компенсацию лично мне, я не собираюсь спускать на поводу физический урон нанесенный этому ценному экспонату, — Расти проводит рукой вдоль себя.  
— Ну, с тобой я бы разобрался как-нибудь и без денег, — Дэнни чуть опускает голову и выразительно смотрит на него поверх очков.  
— Это отвратительно, Оушен, — Расти смеется и морщится так, будто увидел что-то действительно ужасное. - Сколько мне лет по-твоему, семнадцать? Чтобы подкупать меня твоими дешевыми подкатами?  
— Ну, может, не семнадцать… — Дэнни задумчиво смотрит на него так, будто пытается вычислить возраст, который он, естественно, прекрасно знает. — Но явно не больше двадцати, потому что ты все еще глупо улыбаешься в ответ на эти подкаты. 

У Расти наконец получается дозвониться до ресепшена, и это, вроде как, освобождает его от необходимости комментировать данное заявление. 

Псевдо-город — просто невероятно — оказывается еще хуже, чем они предполагали. В частности, в нем нет ни одного приличного ресторана. И у Расти нет ни одной идеи, как это сочетается с наличием относительно приличной гостиницы. Ему всегда казалось, что такие вещи идут в комплекте, особенно там, где ничего другого особо и нет. Но раз гостиница все еще жива, значит, находились какие-то другие ненормальные, до них, которые были готовы мириться с таким положением дел.

Но самое удивительное не это. Самое удивительное то, что с ним почему-то готов мириться Дэнни. Он с воодушевлением тянет Расти в сомнительное заведение, по одной вывеске которого Расти уже может сделать вывод, что большая часть меню будет на испанском без всякого перевода. Не то чтобы он не знал испанского, конечно. Но тем не менее. Возможно, привычка ворчать передается воздушно-капельным путем. 

Рука прилипает к клеенчатой скатерти в красно-белую мелкую клетку, и Расти внезапно накрывает с головой чувство дороги, которое он любил с детства. К тому моменту, как они познакомились с Дэнни, он переехал уже раз шесть-семь точно. А потом начались все эти бесконечные поездки непонятно куда “по делу”, необходимость затаиться в богом забытых местах и просто желание сбежать от всего и от всех, лишь бы не сидеть дома. И везде были вот эти как будто сделанные на каком-то специальном конвейере провинциальные забегаловки, которые всегда гордо называются ресторанами. Клеенка на столе соседствует с диванами из бордовой искусственной кожи, лампы свисают так низко над столами, будто вот-вот упадут тебе прямо в тарелку, заказ приходит принимать какая-нибудь Анна, Мария или Анна-Мария, которая презирает тебя уже просто за то, что ты сюда зашел. Он всегда любил такие места. И любил ощущение дороги. Потому что дорога — это всегда предвкушение, это всегда движение к чему-то новому. Даже если что-то новое случалось до этого уже двадцать раз. Поэтому едва опустившись на тот самый скрипящий бордовый диван, он расслабляется и улыбается — как всегда не может удержать в себе положительные эмоции.

Расти вообще весь — сплошной язык тела. Нога закинута на ногу, носок ботинка равномерно покачивается в такт музыке (играет Дасти Спрингфилд, с которой Расти мысленно соглашается — “я люблю тебя” действительно не является необходимостью*), локоть расслабленно лежит на спинке дивана, хитрая мягкая улыбка как будто собирается перетечь в предложение, которое может оказаться как откровенно неприличным, так и невозможно привлекательным, так и достойной старшеклассника глупостью. Или всем сразу. Это его любимый сорт предложений. 

Сплошная открытость, сплошная расслабленность и спокойствие. Но только не стоит забывать, что Расти — профессиональный лжец. Легко проведёт и в картах, и на словах, и телом. Обманет и тебя, и себя. Особенно себя. Потому что он далеко не так спокоен, как может показаться. В нем еще тоже не осел адреналин, тот же самый, который не дал Дэнни улететь домой. Тот же самый и, возможно, немного нового, по совершенно другому поводу.

В другой его руке — бокал виски, незаметно разбавленного колой. Незаметно — потому что Дэнни поднимает его за это на смех последние лет уже двадцать, а Расти сегодня почему-то не в настроении раздаривать поводы над собой посмеяться, хотя обычно ему, честное слово, не жалко. По граням бокала бегают золотистые блики. Почти такие же медленно ползут по лицу Расти — отсветы от аквариума с вялыми рыбами у стены кафе. Он чувствует себя так, будто находится под бесконечной толщей воды — тёплое окружающее давление уютно, как и любое напоминание о внутриутробной стадии развития, но какое-то неопределенное ощущение засело на задворках сознания и не даёт спокойно дышать из-за своей неопределенности. 

Из-за музыки или бликов света, а может вообще из-за ощущения того, что время в этом ресторане остановилось лет эдак пятнадцать-двадцать назад, Расти вдруг вспоминает одну старую фотографию. Яркая вспышка, у него один глаз засвеченно-красный, у Дэнни — вообще оба закрыты. Фото сделано на полароид, украденный в первом открывшемся в их крохотном городе торговом центре просто ради чувства адреналина. На нем совершенно вырвиглазного оттенка майка с мокрым пятном — пять минут назад Дэнни пролил на него дешевое пиво, за что получил нешуточный тычок в бок, Расти кажется, что он и сейчас помнит этот ужасный запах. На Дэнни — футболка с какой-то бессмысленной надписью и пальмами по краям, но при этом вместо джинс — чёрные брюки, он уже на пути к своим бесконечно скучным костюмам. 

Расти нашёл эту фотографию недавно у матери в доме, в коробке из-под обуви в своей старой комнате. Если бы он был сентиментальным, он бы положил её в кошелёк. Но он не сентиментальный и, что важнее, не испытывает склонности подставляться — полиции, не дай бог, бумажник попадет в руки именно им, а не то что вы могли подумать. Поэтому фотографию он отдаёт маме, та постоянно жалуется, что у неё совсем нет его снимков. 

«Опять Дэнни?» — спрашивает мама. — «Лучше бы ты уже женился наконец, а». Он отвечает, что решил отдать Дэнни почётную должность лабораторной мыши в этом деле и сначала понаблюдать за побочными эффектами, а то иногда мыши умирают и на втором году эксперимента и вовсе не от старости. Мама только качает головой и вздыхает: «Балбесы. Уже скоро седина появится, сколько тебе лет вообще!”. Расти широко улыбается, подперев голову рукой: “Мне двадцать, в двадцать еще не седеют”, и безуспешно пытается надуть пузырь из жвачки. “Господи, уйди с глаз долой!” — кухонное полотенце прилетает ему по голове, и он не может удержаться от смеха. 

Ни тогда, у матери на кухне, ни сейчас, за столом в ресторане.  
— Что смешного случилось? — спрашивает Дэнни.  
— Мама просила передать, что ты балбес. Я тоже, но главное — ты.  
— Неправда, она меня любит! — Дэнни улыбается, непогрешимый в своей искренней уверенности, что он нравится каждому встречному.   
— Не переносит. У нас это семейное — непереносимость тебя. Потому что ты отвратителен, — Расти пытается утащить огромную креветку из тарелки Дэнни и предсказуемо получает по рукам.  
— Ну сколько можно просить! Ну хотя бы не руками!

На самом деле, Дэнни не жалко этих мелочей. Не в том смысле, что он щедро и высокомерно готов пожертвовать что-то страждущим в лице Расти, если на то пошло, то никаких страждущих и нет, Расти вполне устраивает существующее положение дел. Не жалко — в том смысле, что он абсолютно не против проявить свою любовь, но для него слишком сложно выбрать, как именно. Что-то вроде той ситуации, когда вы решаете пойти в кино, и ты предлагаешь человеку выбрать фильм. Не потому что тебе все равно, что смотреть, а просто потому, что ты хочешь сделать ему приятно, хочешь, чтобы ему действительно понравилось. 

Поэтому Дэнни оставляет Расти выбирать, в каком виде он хочет получать проявления искренней привязанности. Иногда, как сейчас, — это возможность безнаказанно таскать еду у Дэнни из тарелки прямо руками, иногда — разрешение поймать в машине волну с самыми популярными поп-хитами и искренняя надежда Дэнни, что кровь не потечет у него из ушей и не испортит праздник Расти, в голос подпевающему Бритни Спирс (“Mama I’m in love with a criminal? Серьезно?”), иногда — совместное лежание на кровати, соприкасаясь руками или даже держась и глядя в потолок в тишине, как будто с него сейчас посыплется манна небесная. 

Сегодня Расти делает весьма необычный выбор. 

Просидев в ресторане до самого закрытия и окончательно утомив Анну-Марию просьбами принести еще несколько лаймов — в один момент они опрометчиво перешли на текилу, просто потому что это показалось им необходимостью, ну какое начало отпуска без текилы! — они наконец возвращаются в гостиницу. Хотя “возвращаться” — слово, содержащее в себе слишком много процесса, в тех масштабах, которыми живет этот город, никакие процессы в смысле передвижения невозможны — слишком маленькая территория. Разве что выйти к морю и бродить по берегу, но для этого как-то уже не жарко, да и, честно говоря, нет особого желания. Поэтому дорога до гостиницы медленным шагом, который всегда прилагается к ленивым разговорам о чем-то очень важном, но только толком так и непонятно, о чем именно, занимает максимум 10-15 минут.

Они закрывают дверь в номер и пытаются снять ботинки в крохотном закутке перед входом в комнату, призванном исполнять роль прихожей. В темноте и с изрядной долей алкоголя в организме это не такая уж легкая задача, как может показаться. 

— А помнишь тогда, какой это был год, господи, ладно неважно, ты уронил зажигалку, — Расти смеется так, будто это самая уморительная вещь на свете. — Зажигалку! Как вообще можно было додуматься оставить в кармане зажигалку.  
— Неправда! Ничего такого не было, — отвечает Дэнни с искренним возмущением, и они опять сталкиваются плечами. Кто-то наступает на чей-то шнурок.  
— Еще как было! Я точно помню, потому что именно я пытался вытащить ее, после того как сработала сигнализация. Эйййй, осторожнее! — Расти все-таки теряет равновесие и пытается рукой опереться на дверь.

Дэнни, все еще стоя в одном ботинке, со смехом кусает его где-то под челюстью, и это то, что Дэнни всегда делает. Как будто он ни при чем, как будто он здесь не начинает поцелуи с лучшим другом, с которым он иногда целуется последние лет, наверное, десять. Просто потому что однажды так получилось. Потому что однажды им действительно пришлось убегать, а не красиво и спокойно уехать на дорогих машинах. Потому что немного не по плану в тот день все пошло не только в квартире коллекционера редких японских гравюр, но и в никому неизвестном тупике между домами на узкой улице. Потому что у Дэнни бешено билось сердце и зашкаливал адреналин, а Расти смеялся, как ненормальный прижавшись к стене, как будто это было лучшее приключение в его жизни. А потом потянул Дэнни к себе за плечо обычным жестом, который всегда заканчивался привычными объятиями после всех их удачных моментов, но в этот раз почему-то закончился поцелуем. Который получился совершенно естественным и почему-то показался им обоим абсолютно логичным, как будто бы не случилось ничего нового, ничего, чего не должно было бы случиться. И что случилось после этого еще очень много раз.

Так вот Дэнни уверен, что он не начинает первым поцелуи с лучшим другом. Нет, он, конечно, пытается незаметно свалить все на Расти. Но у Расти сегодня другие планы, и он — вполне заметно — пытается свалить все обратно на Дэнни. Если уж у него есть возможность выбирать проявления любви, то пусть сегодня им будет инициатива. Потому что Расти устал. С любой девушкой — делай все сам, с Дэнни — та же история, просто удивительно. Такое чувство что вся инициативность Дэнни ушла в глупые затеи и их планирование. Но, можно подумать, эта затея недостаточно глупая. С точки зрения Расти — вполне. 

Поэтому он поворачивается к двери спиной, опираясь на нее буквально одними лопатками и скрестив руки на груди, и не делает ничего. Дэнни удается провести его каждый раз, но не сегодня. 

Дэнни чувствует эту наглую улыбку даже в темноте, когда вы знакомы так давно, это совершенно не сложно. Он наконец расправляется с чертовым ботинками и тоже пытается на что-нибудь опереться. Получается на Расти. Точнее, на дверь у него за плечом, вытянув руку.

— Отпуск начался хорошо, — то ли вопросительно, то ли утвердительно говорит Дэнни, уткнувшись лбом Расти в плечо, и в его голосе тоже слышна улыбка. Улыбка и, возможно, еще 6-7 стопок текилы. Он поворачивает голову и ведет носом по щеке Расти.  
— Да, неплохо, — соглашается Расти и все еще делает ровным счетом ничего. — Но могло быть и лучше. 

Дэнни еще пару минут успешно изображает из себя огромного кота, и это между прочим намного более трогательно и интимно и намного менее глупо, чем можно было бы подумать, прежде чем до него доходит. 

— Ты?..  
— Да.  
— Специально?..  
— Да, — Расти все еще отвратительно нагло улыбается, и теперь Дэнни чувствует это уже тактильно — собственной щекой.

Дэнни смеется, и его рука соскальзывает с двери над плечом Расти ему на шею. Ему не жалко, ему правда не жалко. И более того — он абсолютно искренне всеми руками только “за”. Он просто не всегда понимает намеки. Но когда понимает… 

Когда понимает, тогда его губы наконец оказываются на губах Расти и — ничего удивительного, по правде говоря, не происходит. Просто их дружба и близость в очередной раз проворачиваются, как кубик рубика, и складывается в новый красивый узор. Они не совпадают, совсем нет, часто толком не сочетаются, но все равно чувствуют себя вместе на удивление гармонично, особенно вот в такие моменты, когда Расти наконец расцепляет руки и обнимает Дэнни, как будто бы это вообще возможно — быть еще ближе, чем они есть. Но им постоянно хочется.

— Иногда до тебя поразительно долго доходит, — он пытается смеяться, не отрываясь от Дэнни, получается ужасно нелепо, но именно так, как надо.  
— Просто заткнись, — Дэнни снова пытается его укусить, в этот раз за губу. — Ты вообще лет десять думал, прежде чем, до тебя дошло.  
— Заткнись, ради бога, сам, — говорит Расти и прилагает все усилия, чтобы рот Дэнни был слишком занят для совершения каких-либо артикуляционных усилий.

Расти же говорил, это достаточно глупая затея — целоваться у двери в коридоре в темноте, как будто они подростки. Но кто им может запретить! Особенно если момент так почти-идеален. Почти. Потому что щека Дэнни подозрительно колючая, хотя Расти своими глазами видел сегодня (или это считается уже вчера?) утром, как Дэнни брился стоя у зеркала в ванной. Но это, в сущности, мелочи. Те самые мелочи, которые помогают отличать реальную жизнь от всего остального и радоваться тому, что ты проживаешь именно вот эту ее версию, а не какую-либо другую. 

До моря они все-таки доходят. Утром. Точнее доезжают, потому что Дэнни утверждает, что он не способен на такие физические усилия, как пешая прогулка, в такой неприлично ранний час, который даже озвучивать страшно, и поворачивает ключ в замке зажигания. Как будто бы его кто-то заставлял вставать в такую рань и тащиться к морю. Как будто бы все внешние факторы не говорили “нет” (особенно внешний фактор в лице Расти, пытающегося одновременно укрыться одеялом с головой и отпихнуть от себя Дэнни с его предложениями пойти прогуляться). 

Но на берегу ранний подъем уже не кажется такой вселенской катастрофой и трагической ошибкой. Огорчает только отсутствие кофе, но нельзя же хотеть всего и сразу, иначе вселенная случайно аннигилируется от такого случая сферической гармонии. Дэнни решил, что так рано никакие правила дорожного движения никого не волнуют, поэтому вместо парковки заехал прямо на пляж, оправдывая это тем, что если бы было нельзя, где-нибудь стоял бы шлагбаум или забор, а тут ничего такого нет. Как говорится, что не запрещено, то можно. Какое-то время они стоят у капота машины и просто смотрят на море. 

Солнце уже взошло, мелкие волны лениво лижут влажный блестящий песок, который так и просит оставить на нем следы. Расти чувствует себя как в каком-то фильме из их молодости, как будто изображение сейчас вот-вот покроется легким шумом, а на фоне зазвучит ненавязчивая теплая музыка. Обычно на таких моментах фильмы всегда заканчиваются, но ему все еще кажется, что в его жизни все только начинается.

Возможно Роман** прав. Возможно, они с Дэнни действительно застряли в аналоговом мире. И в принципе Расти давно бы уже шагнул в цифровой, но какой в этом смысл, если делать это одному. А Дэнни… Дэнни просто очень любит выпендриваться и очень не любит изменять своим привычкам. Каких перемен можно ожидать от человека, который последние пятнадцать лет пьет всегда один и тот же коктейль — негрони — и покупает галстуки одной и той же марки. Но в этом весь Дэнни — ему нравится там, где ему комфортно, и Расти, находясь всегда где-то недалеко от него, не может его за это осудить. 

На пляже никого нет — прелести сочетания несезона и раннего утра. Хотя воздух достаточно теплый, и тянет даже снять ботинки и пройтись босиком. Что они и делают — и мокрая кромка песка наконец получает свои следы. По какому-то непонятному поводу Дэнни сегодня в простой белой футболке, вместо привычных рубашек, и она слегка парусит на влажном солоноватом ветру.

— Спорим, я быстрее добегу до волейбольной сетки вон там, на самом краю пляжа? — Расти толкает Дэнни в плечо, настроение сделать какую-нибудь ужасную глупость (опять) так и зудит в нем.  
— Ты? Да ты всегда был слабаком, у тебя нет никаких шансов, — Дэнни толкает его в ответ и явно готов поддаться. — Я не побегу только чтобы избавить тебя от позора.  
— То есть себя от позора? Посмотри правде в глаза.

И Дэнни смотрит. Не совсем правде. Но в глаза. И это оказывается не менее эффективно, потому что буквально полминуты игры в гляделки — и оба срываются с места, бросив ботинки лежать песке.

Первым все-таки успевает Дэнни, но в этом смысл — Расти догоняет его секундой позже, со смехом сбивает с ног и валится следом. Все в песке, они оба лежат на спине и пытаются отдышаться. Расти кажется, что его легкие сейчас выгорят, но это совсем не важно. Он поворачивает голову и знает, что Дэнни в тот же момент повернется тоже,   
эта синхронность отлажена годами и срабатывает бесперебойно. 

У Дэнни все такие же внимательные темные глаза с хитрыми золотистыми бликами на радужке, хотя вокруг них уже видна еле заметная сетка морщин, и запачканная влажным песком на плече белая футболка. И им двадцать, действительно только двадцать, и никогда не станет ни годом больше. Просто потому что им обоим так хочется.

**Author's Note:**

> * Dusty Springfield - You don't have to say you love me (в этой истории все не так трагично, как в этой песни, в этой истории вообще не ничего трагичного и все вполне себе счастливы).
> 
> ** отсылка к сцене из Ocean's 13, в которой Роман Нэйджел говорит Дэнни и Расти, что они застряли в аналоговом мире.


End file.
